1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method and device for synchronization between a mobile device and a display device, and to the mobile device and the display device; more particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for synchronizing a mobile device and a display device using position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several techniques have been proposed for performing synchronization between a mobile device carried by a person and a display device, allowing the user to control the display device using the mobile device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of controlling a display device using a mobile device.
Referring to FIG. 1, when the display device 101 transmits an application to the mobile device 103, the mobile device 103 may execute the application, receive certain information from the user as input, and transmit it to the display device 101 for synchronization. When synchronization is thus achieved, the user is able to control the display device 101 using the mobile device 103.
However, when there are more than one display device in a particular space (home, office, etc.), the user is faced with the inconvenience of having to perform synchronization individually with each of the multiple display devices.